Kaiju Tail
by Goji san
Summary: Nach dem Godzilla durch die Kernschmelze geschmolzen ist im Jahr 1995, liegt es jetzt an Godzilla Junior die Fackel weiter zu tragen, doch durch die neue Waffe die Dimension Tide gelangen Junior,Angurius und Rodan in eine Welt voller Magie, doch etwas ist anders...
1. Chapter 1: Showdown

**_Musik: Godzilla vs Destoroyah Requiem_**

1954 war ein schwarzer Jahr für Japan und seine Bewohner. Den Godzilla ist zum ersten Mal aufgetaucht, und versetzte die Menschen in Angst und Panik. Er verwandelte Tokyo in ein Feuer See der Hölle.

Nichts und niemand konnte ihn aufhalten, alle versuche scheiterten. Doch dann erfand der Wissenschaftler Professor Serizawa eine Waffe, den Oxygen Destroyer.

Eine Waffe die sowohl Fleisch als auch Knochen auflöst. Doch wenn diese Waffe im falsche Hände gerät, kann

das für Chaos und Zerstörung sorgen. Serizawa wusste das und entschied sich gemeinsam mit Godzilla unter zu gehen, Serizawa wurde als Held gefeiert. Die Menschen fingen an mit dem Wiederaufbau von Tokio und nach einiger zeit kehrte wieder Normalität ein. Doch Ungefähr 30 Jahre später im Jahr 1984, tauchte ein zweiter Godzilla auf. Doch dieser Godzilla war viel größer und gefährlicher als der erste.

einiger zeit kehrte wieder Normalität ein. Doch Ungefähr 30 Jahre später im Jahr 1984, tauchte ein zweiter Godzilla auf. Doch dieser Godzilla war viel größer und gefährlicher als der erste.

Da die Menschen keinen Oxygen Zerstörer mehr hatten mussten sie sich was anderes einfallen lassen. Man entschied sich Godzilla im Vulkan einzusperren. Doch der Frieden hielt nicht lange, den 1989 brach der Vulkan aus und Godzilla

war wieder frei. Der Zweite Godzilla lebte noch 8 Jahre und hatte einige kämpfe hinter sich, gegen Biollante, King Ghidorah, Mothra, Battra, Mechagodzilla (Heisei Version), Spacegodzilla und Destoroyah. Doch es stellte

sich raus das Godzilla nicht alleine war, den nach dem Kampf gegen Mechagodzilla adoptierte er ein Kind. Die Menschen tauften es Godzilla Junior, er war somit der dritte Godzilla. Als 1995 Godzilla sein letzter Kampf gegen Destoroyah hatte, starb Junior durch Destoroyah. Godzilla trauerte um sein Sohn und bekämpfte

Destoroyah mit voller Wut, doch Destoroyah floh als es ihn zu gefährlich wurde. Als Godzillas Kernschmelze vorbei war, dachten alle, dass es vorbei war. Doch dem war nicht so, denn die Radio Aktivität die von der Kernschmelze noch da war wurde von Junior absorbiert und wurde wiederbelebt, aber nicht nur das, durch die Radioaktivität hat er auch ein Wachstums Schub gekriegt und sein aussehen hat sich auch verändert.

Junior nahm somit den Platz seines Vaters ein und hatte genau

wie sein Vater, viele kämpfe vor sich,gegen:Grand King Ghidorah,Gigan,Megalon,hedorah,Mechagodzilla(Showa

Version),Orga,Megagurius ,Monster x und auch Spacegodzilla ,Destoroyah. Aber er machte sich nicht nur Feinde, den er fand auch ein zu Hause und auch

Freunde, wie Angilas, Rodan, Mothra Lea, Gorosaurus, Baragon, King Seesar, Varan und Zilla,Aber er machte sich auch verbündete wie Kiryu,Gamera und Kong, Ja er

hat eine Familie gefunden, die brauchte er auch, denn es gibt eine Sache die Junior will und zwar Rache, an Spacegodzilla und Destoroyah und ab hier beginnt unsere Geschichte.

**Musik:Ende**

**_Musik:Kingdom Hearts Soundtrack Dearly Beloved_**

Ort: Monster Island

Junior saß am Strand und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang, und machte sich innerlich bereit für den finalen Showdown, gegen Spacegodzilla und Destoroyah. Doch er blieb nicht lange allein, den Angilas Kamm aus dem Wald und leistete ihn gesellschafft.

(Hier seckst du also, alter und Rodan haben dich schon gesucht): Brüllte Angurius

(Oh hey Angurius): Knurrte Junior zurück und schaute dabei weiter zur Sonne die grade dabei war unter zu gehen.

Angurius wusste das Godzilla Junior irgendwas bedrückte, den immer wenn was nicht in ordnung war saß er am Strand und beobachtete den Himmel.

(Ist etwas nicht in ordnung Junior ?) : Knurrte er fragend

( Spacegodzilla ist auf den weg, ich kann ihn fühlen. Und wenn er kommt, dann wird Destoroyah auch dabei sein.): Äußerte sich Junior mit Kaiju lauten.

(Willst du dich etwa mit den beiden alleine anlegen? ) : Fragte Angurius. (Diesmal ist es anders, ich bin nicht mehr so klein und schwach wie früher. Ich kann mich endlich für Vater rechen.)

Godzilla Junior wollte sich grade auf den weg machen. Doch dann kam Rodan von oben geflogen und versperrte ihn den weg.

(Rodan... lass mich durch.)

Doch Rodan bewegte sich nicht, er blieb stehen und schaute Junior in die Augen.

(Ich habe es von Baragon gehört, du willst dich mit Spacegodzilla und Destoroyah anlegen.) :Äußerte sich Rodan mit Kaiju lauten. (Das ist korrekt.)

(Boss das schaffst du niemals allein.): Äußerte sich Rodan besorgt. (Bitte lass uns dich begleiten.)

(Rodan hat recht, besser wärs wen wir zwei dich begleiten.) :Meinte auch Angurius.

Godzilla Junior sah zu seinen zwei Kameraden und sah die besorgnis in ihren Augen.

(Ihr habt recht, ein bisschen hilfe wär nicht schlecht): Gab er zu, was Angurius und Rodan ziemlich erleichterte.

Alle drei machten sich nun auf den weg um in Richtung Kampf.

Ort: Sichelgipfel

Spacegodzilla stand auf den Sichelgipfel seinen Hauptquartier, wo er lebte zusammen mit Destoroyah. Er spürte seinen Bruder ebenfalls und fing an finster zu lächeln.

(Wie ich sehe ist die zeit gekommen Destoroyah.)

(Geht es also endlich los?): Fragte Destoroyah

(Ja er macht sich nun auf den weg und er ist nicht allein.)

Spacegodzilla zeigte Destoroyah eine Kristall Kugel,diese Kugel zeigte Godzilla und Angurius wie sie durchs Meer Schwimmen und Rodan durch die Luft flog.

(Mehr Gegner desto besser, nicht war Chef.)

(Vergiss nicht Destoroyah, das hier ist nicht nur ein Kampf, sondern auch die Entscheidung wer über diesen Planeten herrscht.): Äußerte sich Spacegodzilla. (Vergiss nicht, ich kümmere mich um meinen Bruder und du nimmst dir seine zwei Kameraden vor.)

(Habe verstanden.)

Nun machten sich auch Spacegodzilla und Destoroyah auf den weg für die Entscheidungs schlacht.

**Musik ende**

/ Bei der G-Force/

"Wie lange brauch die Waffe noch um sich Aufzuladen?": Fragte Commander Takaki Aso unter Stress.

"Ungefähr 30 Minuten sir."

"Und wo werden die fünf aufeinander treffen?"

"Auf einer kleinen Insel,zu unseren glück ist diese Insel unbewohnt."

"Das ist wenigsten eine gute Naricht.": Äußerte sich Takaki.

Aufeinmal betratt eine empörte Miki Saegusa den Raum.

"General das können sie nicht machen!": Schrie sie empört. "Junior ist der letzte seiner art, ich flehe sie an!"

"Miss Saegusa hier geht es um Menschenleben, Godzilla Junior ist jetzt erwachsen und eine Gefahr für uns alle, das selbe gilt für den Rest." Sagte Takaki

"Ach ja, immer hin war es Junior der uns vor einen Jahr gegen die Invasion der X Aliens geschützt hat!"Konterte sie.

"Langsam denke ich, das sie glauben das diese Kreaturen Menschlich wären. Aber das sind sie nicht Miss Saegusa."

"Aber ihn in eine andere Dimesion schicken, ist nicht die Lösung, haben sie überhaupt eine Ahnung wo das Portal überhaupt hinführt!": Schrie Miki aufgebracht

"Nein, aber das muss ich auch nicht wissen und nun wäre es besser wenn sich jetzt gehen, Soldat bring sie nach draußen.": Sagte der Commander

"Sie machen einen Fehler!":Schrie sie noch ein letztes mal.

"Dimension Tide zu 40% aufgeladen."

*Wollen wir hoffen das es funktioniert*: Dachte Takaki und wurde immer nervöser.

/Auf der Insel/

_**Musik: Godzilla final Wars Soundtrack Keizer Ghidorah Appears**_

Godzilla Junior und Spacegodzilla standen sich nun endlich gegenüber, genauso wie Destoroyah, Angurius und Rodan.

(Tja, und so stehen wir uns nun gegenüber, Bruder.): Sagte Spacegodzilla mit einen fiesen lächeln.( Du bist nicht mein Bruder.): Gab Junior zurück

(Ach, ich vergaß Vater hat dich ja nur Adoptiert.): Äußerte sich Spacegodzilla Provokant.(Nenn ihn nicht Vater, du hast versucht ihn zu töten!): Schrie Junior agressiv.

(Tja er stand mir halt in weg, und jetzt bist du der heute wird es sich ändern.): Knurrte Spacegodzilla und fing dabei an ein Kristalle aus den Boden wachsen zu lassen.

Und somit begann der Entscheidungskampf, Destoroyah fing an nach oben zu fliegen, dass selbe machte Rodan und Angilas nutze die Umgebung als Deckung.

Und somit standen sich Godzilla Junior und Spacegodzilla allein gegenüber.

Godzilla Junior ging auf Spacegodzilla zu. Doch Spacegodzilla versuchte ihn etwas zu stoppen in dem er Kristalle auf ihn schoss, doch Godzilla junior konnte die Kristalle mit Hilfe seines Hitzestrahl zerstören.

Als er die Kristalle zerstört hat, machte sich jetzt auch Spacegodzilla auf ihn zu.

Godzilla schlug Spacegodzilla ins Gesicht. Doch Spacegodzilla konterte ebenfalls mit ein Schlag in den Magen. Godzilla Junior ging zwei schritte zurück und holte noch mal Luft.

Spacegodzilla fing an mit hilfe seiner Telekinese in der Luft zu schweben, er flog um Junior herum und beschoss ihn mit seinen orangenen Energiestrahl. Doch Junior wartete kurz ab so das Spacegodzilla in seiner nähe war. Dann smashte er Spacegodzilla mit seinen Schwanz zu Boden.

Auf einmal fingen Juniors Rückenplatten an Blau zu glühen, er öffnete seinen Mund und schoss sein blauen Hitzestrahl auf Spacegodzilla. Aber Spacegodzilla konnte sich schützen mit seinen Schutzschild.

Spacegodzilla stand wieder auf und beide feuerten ihr Energie attacken aufeinander. Godzillas Hitzestrahl und Spacegodzillas Energiestrahl prallten aufeinander und es Entstand eine kleine Explosion.

/Bei der G-Force/

Jeder in der G-Force war ziemlich angespannt, den niemand war sich sicher ob die Dimension Tide wircklich funktioniert.

"Dimenson Tide bei 80 % Sir."

"Wie lange ungefähr noch?" Fragte der Commander ziemlich angespannt.

"Ungefähr 10 minuten sir."

Takaki fing ans sich mit einen tuch den Schweiß abzuwischen

**Musik: Ende**

**Musik: GXKK OST 19 Godzilla x Kaiju Killer**

/Bei Destoroyah, Angurius und Rodan/

Destoroyah versuchte Rodan mit seine Mikrosauerstoff strah zu treffen, doch Rodan konnte jeden einzigen strahl ausweichen. Dann machte Rodan ein luping so das er hinter Destoroyah ist.

Rodan feuerte sein Lila roten Hitzestrahl aus dem Mund und konnte Destoroyah tatsächlich treffen.

Destoroyah Stürtzte ab auf den Boden. Doch er konnte ganz leicht wieder aufstehen.

Rodan machte einen Sturzflug auf Destoroyah, doch Destoroyah konnte den angriff abwehren, in dem er Rodan mit einen seiner Arme abfängt und ihn zu Boden warf.

Er stellte sich mit einen Fuß auf Rodan damit er nicht mehr weg fliegen konnte.

(Du mickriges Insekt, glaubst du wircklich ich lasse mich so einfach in den Boden zu stampfen.): Knurrte Destoroyah mit einen satanistischen Kaiju Grinsen.

(S...sag mir eins Destoroyah,kannst du Bluten.) : Keuchte Rodan und schaute Destoroyah ins Gesicht.

Aufeinmal kam Angurius angerollt und schlug mit voller Wucht in Destoroyah ein, Destoroyah schlitterte ein paar Meter weiter weg und fing an grünes Blut zu spucken.

(Ihr verdammten Maden..): Keuchte Destoroyah

(Alles klar bei dir Rodan.): Fragte Angurius seinen Kameraden. (Ja es geht schon.)

(Werdet ja nich übermütig, nur weil ihr mich einmal getroffen habt.): Knurrte Destoroyah.

Rodan flog richtung Destoroyah, doch Destoroyah schoss eine Oxygen mine aus den Maul /Info: Dieser Move kommt aus den Spiel Godzilla save the Earth./.

Rodan wurde von der Mine angezogen und dann weg geschleudert.

(Rodan!): Schrie Angurius

(Nummer eins erledigt, jetzt die Nummer zwei.)

Angurius rannte auf Destoroyah los. Doch Destoroyah kickte Angurius mit leichtigkeit weg.

Angurius knallte gegen mehrere Bäume, er versuchte aufzustehen, doch Destoroyah ließ das nicht zu.

Destoroyah umwickelte Angurius mit seinen Schwanz und schleuderte ihn durch die gegend.

Angurius crashte in einen Felsen und sah Destoroyah auf ihn zu laufen.

(Das Ende ist nah für euch.): Brüllte Destoroyah und hob Angurius mit seiner Hand nach oben und ladete sein Mikrosauerstoff strahl auf.

Doch auf einmal wurde er von einer Strahlen Attacke getroffen, er ließ Angurius auf den Boden fallen und drehte sich um.

(Du lernst es nicht oder.) : Knurrte er zu Rodan. (Nur weil du größer bist, macht es dich nicht besser.)

Mit Hilfe seiner Flügel entfachte Rodan einen Wirbelsturm, Destoroyah versuchte dagegen an zu kommen, doch er schaffte es nicht.

Angurius stand wieder auf und setzte sein Sonic Roar ein, was Destoroyah ziemliche schmerzen zufügt.

**Musik; Ende**

_**Musik: Kingdom Hearts Xemnas Final theme**_

/Bei Junior und Spacegodzilla./

Spacegodzilla musste immer mehr faustschläge von Junior einstecken bis er anfing etwas blut zu spucken.

Doch Spacegodzilla warf Junior zu Boden.

(Und das alles nur für ein tropfen Blut.): Äußerte sich Spacegodzilla und ließ Junior mit Telekinese in ein Felsen krachen.

Godzilla stand wieder auf und traff Spacegodzilla mit einen Hitze strahl.

Beide gingen wieder aufeinander los.

Godzilla verpasste Spacegodzilla einen Schwanzhieb.

Daraufhin biss Spacegodzilla in ein Arm von Junior.

Junior schrie vor schmerz und schlug Spacegodzilla von sich weg.

/Bei der G Force/

"Sir Dimenson Tide bei 100 % !"

"Okay feuert sie ab!"

/Auf der Insel/

Die fünf Kaijus waren ziemlich aus der puste. Doch dann hatte etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Jeder von ihnen sah ein seltsames leuchten am Himmel.

Als das schwarze loch der Dimension tide auf der Insel aufprallte, verschwanden die fünf Kaijus.

Als sich der staub legte war nichts mehr da außer einer lehren Insel.

In der G Force fingen alle an zu jubeln und zu feiern, da es endlich vorbei war.

Außer Miki, die geschockt zur leeren Insel starrte.

**Musik: Ende**

ENDE


	2. Chapter 2: Eine Neue Welt

"Das Königreich Fiore, ein neutrales Land mit 17 Millionen Einwohnern und einer Welt voller Magie."

"Mit der Magie wird ganz gewöhnlich Handel betrieben und sie ist tief im Alltag verwurzelt, dann gibt es auch jene die Magie beherrschen und als Beruf ausüben, man nennt sie Magier."

"Magier gehören den unterschiedlichsten Gilden an und führen Aufträge aus, von diesen Gilden gibt es unzählige im reich und in einer Stadt befindet sich eine ganz besondere Gilde, einst hatte sie, nein noch in ferner Zukunft wird diese Gilde zahlreiche Legenden hervorbringen, ihr Name lautet Fairy Tail."

_**Ort:Mitten im Wald**_

Ein älterer Mann wanderte durch die Wälder in der nähe von Magnolia, als er plötzlich ein seltsames blaues licht am Himmel sah.

"Was war das den?": Fragte sich der alte Mann und rannte zur stelle wo das licht herkam, doch er war nicht der einzigste der es gesehen hat, den eine Affen ähnliche Kreatur hat es ebenso mitgekriegt.

**Ort: Wald, an der stelle wo das leuchten her Kamm.**

Junior fing langsam an die Augen auf zu machen.*S...scheiße was ist passiert?*: Fragte er sich und versuchte auf zu stehen. *Boah ich fühle mich seltsam.* Junior schaute sich um und bemerkte dabei etwas seltsames.

*Seltsam, seit wann sind Bäume größer als ich* :Wunderte er sich und hielt sich seine Hand vor den Kopf, doch dan fing er an große Augen zu machen als er seine Hände sah.

"Was zum Kaiju? Was ist mit meinen Händen passiert?!": Äußerte sich Junior aufgebracht und hielt sich dann die Hand vor den Mund.

Junior schaute zur seite und sah einen See, er ging zum See und was er sah schockte ihn.

Godzilla Junior das Kaiju was von so vielen Menschen gefürchtet wurde, war jetzt selber ein Mensch.

"Ich sehe aus wie einer dieser Menschen, ich spreche sogar wie einer." Junior war verwirrt, zuerst kämpft er gegen Spacegodzilla und jetzt steht er als Mensch an einen See.

*Was ist nur passiert?*:Fragte sich Junior und fing an einen seltsamen Geruch zu riechen, er drehte sich um und sah eine seltsame Affen kreatur die vom Baum sprang.

**Musik: Godzilla vs Kumonga and Kamacuras Godzilla final wars soundtrack**

"Hey du Mensch! Das hier ist mein Revier! Verschwinde von hier oder du wirst es bereuen!": Drohte die Kreatur Junior.

"Geh mir aus der Sonne, du Primat, oder du stirbst": Drohte Junior der Kreatur.

"Weisst du etwa nicht wer ich bin, ich bin der Alpha Vulcan hier, das bedeutet alles hier im Wald gehört mir.": Gab der Vulcan an.

"Wie ich sehe wird sich das jetzt ändern.": Sagte Junior mit einer gefährlichen stimme.

Der Vulcan Stürmte auf Junior los und verpasste ihn eine mit der Faust, Junior flog daraufhin gegen ein Baum und fing an Blut zu spucken. *Verdammt... das tat weh, dieser Körper hält nicht grad viel aus.* Junior stand wieder auf mit schmerzen und sah wie der Vulcan auf ihn zu rannte.

Der Vulcan wollte Junior nochmal eine verpassen, doch Junior wich jeden einzelnen Schlag aus und konterte mit einen Faustschlag.

Der Vulcan ging daraufhin ein paar Schritte zurück und spuckte Blut. "W...was war das den?": Stotterte der Vulcan und ging zu Boden, daraufhin ging Junior zum Vulcan und kickte ihn ins Gesicht.

"wie es aussieht bin ich jetzt der Alpha in diesen Wald.": Äußerte sich Junior und packte den Vulcan an den Schwanz.

"W..was wird das?!":Bammelte der Vulcan und wurde von Junior durch die gegen geschleudert. "W..was bist du?": Fragte der Vulcan und schaute Junior in die Augen. "Ein Kaiju.": Kamm es von Junior knapp. Auf einmal fingen Juniors Augen an blau zu glühen, er öffnete seinen Mund und schoss einen Blauen Hitzestrahl auf den Vulcan, worauf der Vulcan starb.

**Musik: Ende**

_**Ort: Wald, beim alten Mann.**_

Der alte Mann ging immer tiefer in den Wald, als er plötzlich eine Explosion hörte. Der Mann fing an los zu rennen, als er sich durch die Sträucher kämpfte kamm er an einen See an und was er sah konnte er nicht glauben.

Er sah einen Jungen der ihn erschöpft an sah und vor dem Jungen lag ein toter Vulcan.

"W...wer bist du Mensch?": Fragte der Junge erschöpft. "Mein Name ist Makarov, du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus Junge.": Antwortete er behutsam. "Maka..wer.?" Der Junge fing auf einmal an vor Erschöpfung um zu kippen.

Makarov ging zum Erschöpften Jungen und schaute ihn sich an. "Du musst wircklich viel durch gemacht haben Junge, vielleicht kann ich dir Helfen.": Sagte Makarov und nahm den Jungen mit sich mit.

_**Ort: Westlichen Wälder, porlyusicas Haus**_

Nach einen Fußmarsch von 45 Minuten, kamm Makarov endlich bei seiner alten Freundin an, ihr name war Porlycusica.

"Was suchst du den schon wieder hier Makarov und wen hast du da mitgebracht?" Fragte sie Makarov mit einen ensten Blick. "Du musst mir helfen, ich habe den Jungen bewusstlos auf den Boden gefunden, ich glaube er ist verletzt." Antwortete er.

Porlyusicas schaute sich den Jungen an und befahl Makarov ihn auf das Bett zu legen, damit sie ihn verarzten kann.

"Kommt er durch." Fragte Makarov. "Warum sollte er nicht durch kommen, er ist nur bewusstlos." Blubberte sie und fing an Junior mit ihrer Helungsmagie zu Heilen, doch dann stellte sie etwas fest. "Hmm dieser Junge hat eine ungewöhnliche kraft in sich."

"Ungewöhnliche kraft?" Fragte Makarov. "Ich habe so etwas noch nie gespürt, dieser Junge scheint etwas besonderes zu sein." Erklärte Porlyusica.

Auf einmal fing der Junge an seine Augen zu öffnen. "W...wo bin ich hier?": Fragte Junior noch etwas benommen. "An welchen Ort von Terra befinde ich mich hier, sag es mir Mensch."

"Was soll Terra sein? Noch nie von diesen Ort gehört.": Blubberte die Heilerin "Na Terra,ihr Menschen nennt es auch Planet Erde."

"Du bist hier auf Earthland,im Königreich von Fiore in der nähe der Stadt Magnolia." Erklärte Makarov.

Junior dachte das diese Menschen ihn verarschen wollen, doch dann erinnerte er sich an ein seltsames licht, was auf der Insel aufprallte wo er gegen Spacegodzilla gekämpft hat.

"Sagt mal sagen euch die Namen Rodan, Mothra oder King Ghidorah irgendwas?": Fragte Junior in der Hoffnung das er die richtige Antwort kriegt, aber leider hatten Makarov und Porlyusia keine Ahnung von was er redet.

*Verdammt ich glaub es einfach nicht, ich bin in einer anderen Welt oder so.* Junior war verwirrt, er wusste nicht was er machen sollte, das er warum auch immer ein Mensch geworden ist war schon schlimm genug. Aber die Tatsache das er jetzt in einer sich fremden Welt befindet macht es noch schlimmer.

"Sag mal Junge wie heißt du eigentlich?": Fragte Makarov. "Gojira."

"Also Gojira von wo kommst du?" Fragte Makarov.

Junior erzählte Makarov nur das er von weit her kommt und keine Ahnung hat wie er zurück kommt, daraufhin machte Makarov Junior den Vorschlag seiner Gilde bei zu treten.

Junior war sich nicht sicher ob er drauf eingehen sollte, da er Menschen nicht wirklich traut. Aber um einen weg nach Hause zu finden blieb ihm keine Wahl und somit entschied sich Junior der Gilde bei zu treten.

"Gut wenn ihr beiden fertig seit dann, VERSCHWINDET AUS MEINEN HAUS!": Schrie die Heilerin und warf die beiden raus.

"Ist sie immer so?": Fragte Junior. " Meistens schon, Komm mit auf zur Gilde." Äußerte sich Makarov und beide liefen Richtung Magnolia.

_**Ort:Magnolia, Fairy Tail**_

Nach dem Sieg gegen die Eisenwaldgilde und gegen Lullaby, bekamm Natsu endlich sein versprochenen kampf gegen Erza. Doch leider wurde dieser Kampf unterbrochen, da Erza zum Magierrat musste weil ein Anwesend zerstört wurde und noch 11 andere verbrechen während des Eisenwald vorfallts passiert sind.

Natsu rannte natürlich sofort hinter her um das zu klären, wurde dan aber mit Erza ins Gefängnis gesperrt, aber nur für einige Stunden.

Am Abend wurden sie dann wieder Freigelassen und liefen wieder zurück zur Gilde.

"Ah Süßer Geruch der Freiheit!": Freute sich Natsu und Rannte durch die gegend, was die anderen Gilden Mitglieder nervte.

Das macht ihn so liebendswert.": Lächelte Mirajane.

. "Er hätte ruhig noch etwas länger im Kerker bleiben sollen.": Stöhnte Lucy genervt

"Sag mal was ist mit deinen Mann gegen Mann Kampf gegen Erza?Natsu?": Fragte Elfman

"Stimmt hätte ich fast vergessen, hey Erza lass uns da weiter machen wo wir aufgehört hatten!:" Äußerte sich Natsu. "Nein, ich bin Müde.": Sagte sie knapp, doch Natsu ignorierte das und griff Erza an, aber Erza schlug Natsu mit einen Schlag K O. daraufhin fingen alle in der Gilde an zu Lachen.

Ort: Bei Junior und Makarov.

Nach dem Makarov und Gojira den Wald hinter sich gelassen haben, sind sie nun endlich in der Stadt Magnolia ankekommen.

"Da vorne ist meine Gilde.": Sagte Makarov und ging richtung Gildengebäude gefolgt von Gojira.

Als sie das Gebäude betraten, wurde der Gildenmeister von allen freundlich begrüßt.

"Gildenmeister sie sind wieder zurück. Wie war ihr Ausflug": Lächelte Mirajane Makarov zu.

*Ich habe noch nie so viele Menschen an einen Ort gesehen.* Dachte Junior nur.

"Hört mir zu meine Kinder, das hier ist Gojira.": Stellte Makarov Junior vor und zeigte auf ihn. "Er wird unserer Gilde beitreten, also behandelt ihn gut.": Erklärte Makarov und schickte Junior zu Mirajane, um sich stempeln zu lassen.

"Wo soll ich dich den Stempeln?": Fragte die Bardame Junior. "Einfach hier drauf."

Als Mira Junior stempelte fing er an etwas an ihr zu bemerken. *Irgendwas ist an diesem Menschen nicht normal, ich weiß nur nicht was.*

Bei Makarov

"Wo haben sie den Jungen den gefunden, Meister?": Fragte Erza. Makarov erklärte ihnen dann, das er ein Licht gesehen hat und es gefolgt ist, als er an der stelle wo das Licht war angekommen ist, sah er Gojira der vor einen toten Vulcan stand.

"Was! Er hat sich mit einen Vulcan angelegt! Ich will definitiv gegen ihn Kämpfen!": Äußerte sich Natsu ganz aufgeregt und ging dann zu Gojira rüber.

"Hey du Gojira war dein Name nicht war! Wie wärs hast du Lust gegen mich zu kämpfen?": Fragte der Dragon Slayer. "Nö keine Lust Pinki.": Antwortete Junior. "Warum? Hast du etwa Angst."

Natsu fing an Junior immer weiter zu nerven, bis Junior die schnauze voll hatte. "Ja ist ja gut du sollst deinen Kampf kriegen, aber dann lässt du mich in Ruhe verstanden.": Blubberte Junior genervt. Natsu fing dann an zu lächeln und wollte sofort los legen, doch Makarov ging dazwischen.

"Regelt das nicht hier in der Gilde!":Ermahnte er. "Kommt mit ich zeige euch einen besseren Platz."

Die Gesamte Gilde folgte Makarov zu einen Feld in der nähe von Magnolia.

"Was denkt ihr wer gewinnen wird." Fragte Lucy. "Ich denke Natsu, sollte das in der Tasche haben :"Meinte Gray. "was denkst du Erza?"

"Es ist schwer zu sagen, wir wissen zwar was Natsu drauf hat, aber wir haben keine Ahnung was Gojira für Magie Benutzt."

**Musik: Natsu theme**

"3...2...1... Los!": Schrie Makarov

"Okay dann wollen wir mal!" Rief Natsu und fing an seine Hände in Feuer zu hüllen. "Eisenfaust des Feuerdrachen!": Schrie Natsu und versuchte Junior mit seiner Feuerfaust zu treffen, doch Gojira konterte mit seiner eigenen Faust, darauf hin packte Junior Natsu an den Hals und drückte ihn zu Boden. Doch Natsu konnte sich von dem Griff befreien in dem er Junior mit seiner Feuerfaust in den Bauch schlug.

"Du bist wirklich stark.": Äußerte sich Natsu. "Und du bist ziemlich Nervig.": Gab Junior zurück.

"Na dann beenden wir es.": Meinte Natsu und rannte auf Junior zu. "Flügelschlag des Feuerdrachen!" Natsu versuchte Junior mit diesen Angriff zu besiegen, doch Junior wich aus und kickte Natsu gegen ein Stein, was die Fairy Tail Magier erstaunen lies.

"Dieser Angriff von Gojira war so Männlich.": Sagte Elfmann. " Er scheint nicht mal Magie zu benutzen und schafft es trotzdem mit Natsu mit zu halten.": Erzählte Erza den anderen.

"Wow und das obwohl Natsu zu stärksten Team gehört.": Staunte Lucy. "Stärkste Team? Wovon redest du da?": Fragte der Eismagier. "Na, du,Natsu und Erza. Ihr seit doch die Top 3 in Fairy Tail, oder?": Behauptete Lucy. "Das ist Quatsch, wer hat dir den das Erzählt.": Sagte Gray.

"Ich stimme dir zu das Erza die stärkste Frau in Fairy Tail ist.": Merkte Levy an. "Aber wenn du vom stärksten Mann sprichst, dann ist es entweder Mystogan oder Laxus.": Erklärte Jet

*Mal sehen ob du auch hier mit klar kommst.* "Gebrüll des Feuer Drachen!" Natsu fing an ein Feuerstrahl aus seinen Mund zu feuern und traf damit Junior. "Verdammt Natsu du hast es übertrieben!": Meckerte der Eismagier.

Natsu schaute zur Staubwolke die seine Attacke hinter lassen hat und fing an ein blaues leuchten zu sehen.

"Was ist das?": Fragte Lucy

**Musik: Ende**

Junior kamm aus der Staubwolke hervor, doch etwas war anders,den seine Augen leuchteten Blau. "Jetzt bin ich dran!": Schrie Junior Wütend. "Atomic Breath!" Junior schoß seinen Hitzestrahl auf Natsu den er grade so noch ausweichen konnte. "Wow das war cool !": Freute sich Natsu und war so abgelenkt das er gar nicht merkte das Gojira bereits hinter ihm stand. Junior schlug Natsu dann in den Bauch, so das Natsu K.O ging.

Jeder in Fairy Tail war geschockt über den Angriff von Gojira. *Was für eine Kraft, er könnte es sogar mit Laxus aufnehmen.*: Sagte Makarov zu sich selbst.

Als der Kampf vorbei war gingen alle wieder zurück zur Gilde und feierten noch ein bisschen.

"Hey Gojira, lass uns das mal wiederholen.": Sagte Natsu lächelnt. "Mal sehen.":Meinte Junior knapp und fing an sich komisch zu fühlen, doch er war nicht der einzigste der sich so fühlte.

"Was ist los Master?": Fragte Mirajane. " kommt." Auf einmal fingen alle Magier der Gilde an um zu kippen und zu schlafen, bis auf Makarov. Plötzlich betrat eine vermummte Person die Gilde.

"Mystogan.": Äußerte sich Makarov. Mystogan ging zum Job Brett und riss sich einen Auftrag ab. "Ich gehe dann wieder." Mystogan verließ dann wieder die Gilde und hob auf der bitte des Meisters, den Schlafzauber wieder auf. Daraufhin fingen wieder alle an aufzuwachen.

"Dieses Gefühl...war Mystogan hier?"

"W...wer ist dieser Mystogan Typ?" Fragte Junior noch etwas erschöpft vom Schlafzauber.

"Er ist einer der Stärksten Männer in Fairy Tail." Erklärte Elfman. "War er der Grund warum ich gerade geschlafen habe?"

"Nimms ihn nicht über. Er tut das,weil er nicht will, das jemand sein Gesicht sieht." :Erklärte Gray. "Wenn er das dass nächste mal machen sollte, kann er was erleben.": Sagte Junior etwas Zornig und fing an ein lautes Lachen zu hören.

"HAHAHA Du willst ihn fertig machen Neuling, du bist mir ja ein Witzbold."

Junior und der Rest der Gilde drehten sich Richtung zweites Obergeschoß und sahen Laxus Dreyar, Ein weiterer Kandidat des Titelts Stärkster in Fairy Tail.

"Mystogan ist schüchtern...steck da nicht deine Nase rein neuling.": äußerte sich Laxus

"Willst du mir drohen Menschlein.": Kamm es von Gojira und schaute Laxus etwas wütend an. "Hier ist ja jemand richtig Angriffslustig.":Äußerte sich Laxus lächelnt.

"Laxus!Kämpf mit mir!": Schrie Natsu. "Du wurdest doch erst von Gojira und Erza vermöbelt.":Meinte Gray

"Er hat recht! Wenn du nicht einmal mit den neuen oder Erza fertig wirst, dann hast du gegen mich keine Chance."

"Was soll das heißen?!": Meckerte Erza Laxus an. "Das heißt ich bin der Stärkste.": Lob Laxus sich selbst.

"Dann komm runter und zeigs mir! Du Bastard!": Blaffte Natsu ihn an. "Komm du doch zu mir hoch.": Ärgerte Laxus Natsu.

Natsu hatte dann die Schnauze voll und wollte aufs zweite Stockwerk springen, doch Makarov hielt Natsu auf.

"Du darfst nicht aufs zweite Stockwerk, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht.": Ermahnte Makarov Natsu.

"Scheint so als hättest du ihn wütend gemacht.": Lächelte Laxus. "Laxus das reicht jetzt.": Äußerte sich Makarov.

"Ich werde niemals mein Titel als stärkster in Fairy Tail abgeben! Nicht an Erza oder Mystogan! Ich bin der Stärkste!": Äußerte sich Laxus.

*Um diesen Mistkerl kümmere ich mich später, Jetzt muss ich mir erstmal ein platz zum schlafen besorgen.* Dachte Junior und verlies das Gilden Gebäude.

Währenddessen erklärte Mira Lucy das im zweiten Stock noch ein Requestbord steht, aber dessen Aufträge schwere sind als die im ersten stock, weil es S-Rang Aufträge sind und nur S-Klasse Magier wie Erza,Laxus oder Mystogan diese erledigen dürfen.

Als Mira mit dem Erklären fertig war, ging nun auch Lucy nach hause, wo sie Böse überrascht wurde.

"Willkommen zurück!"

"Ahh du stinkst nach Schweiß!": Schrie Lucy und kickte Natsu. "Wenn du schon Trainieren musst, dann mach es bei dir zu Hause!": Meckerte sie Natsu an.

"Wovon redest du?Wir sind doch ein Team oder? Hier versuche es.":Lächelte Natsu und wollte Lucy eine Pinke Hantel in die Hand drücken. "Lucy du magst doch Pink, oder?": Äußerte sich Happy.

"Sicher, aber ich kann nichts mit Hanteln anfangen!": Schrie sie Natsu an. "Wir müssen noch stärker werden um, Erza,Gojira und Laxus zu besiegen.": Sagte er entschlossen wärend er Liegestütze macht. "Aye sir."

"Interessiert mich nicht, verschwindet!": Quengelte Lucy. "Ich habe mich entschieden, wir werden ein S Klasse Job übernehmen,Lucy.": Äußerte sich Natsu entschlossen, worauf Happy einen S Klasse Job aus der Tasche holte.

"Wo hast du das her bekommen?": Fragte Lucy vor Angst. "Ich war oben und habe sie mir einfach genommen.": Erklärte Happy. "Du diebische Katze!": Blaffte Lucy Happy an.

"Da es unser erstes mal ist, das wir ein S Klasse Job annehmen, haben wir uns den leichtesten ausgesucht. Es sind immer hin trotzdem sieben Millionen Juwelen.": Erklärte Natsu.

Happy erklärte dann noch, das es im Auftrag um eine verfluchte Insel geht, mit den Namen Galuna.

Lucy lehnte erst ab, doch als sie gelesen hat das man einen der Zwölf Gate Schlüssel bekommt, entschied sie sich doch mit zu gehen und somit begann ihr erster S klasse Job

Kapitel Ende.


	3. Info

("Kaiju laute")

*Gedanken*

"Menschen"

(Info)

**Godzilla 1954**

Vor der Küste der Insel Odo spielen sich seltsame Vorkommnisse ab: Eine Reihe von Schiffen erleiden Schiffbruch und brennen ab. Die wenigen Überlebenden können keine konkreten Angaben machen. Nur die Bewohner der Insel Odo meinen, den Grund der Vorkommnisse zu kennen: Demnach sucht das sagenumwobene Monster Godzilla an Land nach Nahrung, wenn er im Meer keine Fische mehr findet. Nur Menschenopfer könnten ihn wieder besänftigen.

Des Nachts entsteigt Godzilla dem Meer und verwüstet die Insel. Professor Yamane, dessen Tochter Emiko eine Beziehung mit dem Marineoffizier Ogata hat, untersucht Godzillas riesige, radioaktive Fußabdrücke und findet die Erklärung: So hat das Ungeheuer Jahrmillionen unter Wasser verbracht, wie ein entsprechend alter beweist, und kam an Land, als es von Atombombenversuchen aufgeschreckt wurde. Es kommt zu einer ersten Sichtung des Godzillas auf der Insel, der sich dann ins Meer zurückzieht. Sofort fängt die Marine an, den Meeresabschnitt, in dem Godzilla lebt, zu bombardieren. Als das Militär Professor Yamane nach Möglichkeiten befragt, den Godzilla zu töten, plädiert dieser dafür, an Godzilla die Geheimnisse des Lebens zu studieren, beispielsweise wie dieser die radioaktive Strahlung absorbiert und überlebt hat.

Emiko besucht Dr. Serizawa, dem sie seit ihrer Kindheit versprochen ist. Dieser führt ihr seine neueste Erfindung, den Oxygen-Zerstörer, vor. Der Oxygen-Zerstörer zersetzt den Sauerstoff in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung und kann so alles Leben töten. Serizawa wollte mit der Erfindung des Oxygen-Zerstörers als bedeutendster Wissenschaftler der Welt in die Geschichte eingehen. Da der Oxygen-Zerstörer in den falschen Händen zur bedrohlichen Waffe werden könnte und Serizawa ihn neutralisieren will, bevor er ihn publik macht, nimmt er Emiko das Versprechen ab, niemanden von seiner Erfindung zu erzählen.

Der Godzilla geht wieder an Land und lässt sich auf seinem Weg nach weder von Militärbeschuss noch von Hochspannungskabeln aufhalten. Panik bricht aus, Godzilla verwüstet Tokio, hauptsächlich indem er es mit seinem atomaren Hitzestrahl in Brand setzt. Als Emiko die Verwüstung und das Elend sieht, kann sie nicht anders, als Ogata von Serizawas Erfindung zu erzählen. Beide versuchen nun, Serizawa vom Einsatz des Oxygen-Zerstörers zu überzeugen. Dieser sträubt sich zunächst, lenkt aber ein, als er Fernsehbilder des von Godzilla verursachten Elends sieht.

Ein Schiff mit Emiko, Ogata, Serizawa Professor Yamane und Presse an Bord fährt zu Godzillas Aufenthaltsort. Ogata und Serizawa tauchen hinab, um den Oxygen-Zerstörer zu aktivieren, nach dessen Einsatz von Godzilla nur noch Knochen übrig bleiben. Während Ogata wieder auftaucht, bleibt Serizawa unten, wünscht Ogata per Funk, dass er mit Emiko glücklich werden soll, und schneidet sein Sauerstoffkabel durch. Professor Yamane sinniert, dass der Menschheit noch schlimmere Katastrophen als der Godzilla drohen, wenn sie weiterhin die Atomkraft missbraucht.

_**Godzilla die Rückkehr des Monsters 1984**_

In einer stürmischen Nacht nähert sich ein Fischerboot, die Yahata Maru, einer Insel. An Bord ist der junge Biologiestudent Hiroshi Okumura. Nicht wissend, dass auf der Insel ein Vulkan ist, treiben die Fischer immer näher an die Insel heran. Plötzlich bricht der Vulkan aus, und ein fürchterlicher Schrei ertönt.

Goro Maki, ein Reporter von der Tokyo Press, findet zufällig das verschwundene Schiff im Meer treibend. An Bord findet er Spuren, die auf einen Kampf hindeuten, und lauter dehydrierte menschliche Körper. In einem Spind versteckt entdeckt Maki den Studenten Okumura. Kaum hat er ihn gefunden, wird er von einem riesigen Parasiten angegriffen, doch Okumura rettet ihm das Leben.

In Japan angekommen, wird Okumura von Hayashida befragt. Maki versucht währenddessen, die Öffentlichkeit zu informieren. Doch die Regierung hat angeordnet, die Sache als geheime Angelegenheit zu behandeln. Maki lernt Okumuras Schwester Naoko kennen und erzählt ihr, dass ihr Bruder noch lebt. Inzwischen hat Godzilla ein russisches Atom-U-Boot angegriffen und zerstört. Jetzt endlich entschließt sich die Regierung, die Öffentlichkeit zu informieren; eine Panik bricht aus.

Nun taucht bei einem auf, um dessen Radioaktivität zu absorbieren. Hayashida und sein Team sind dorthin geeilt, um ihn zu erforschen, und tatsächlich finden sie eine Idee, wie sie Godzilla vertreiben können: durch Zugvögelrufe.

Godzilla wird nämlich von den Zugvögelrufen angelockt. Deshalb wollen sie auf dem -Vulkan eine Anlage errichten, die die Ultraschallwellen der Zugvögel nachahmt, und somit Godzilla in den Vulkankrater locken. Der Premierminister gibt sein Einverständnis, und die Arbeiten beginnen.

Dennoch taucht Godzilla in Tokio auf, wo nichts ihn stoppen kann. Das Militär ist machtlos, bis die "Super X" auftaucht, eine Flugmaschine ohne Flügel, die dank eines Titanschutzes die Hitzestrahlen von Godzilla aushält. Mit Kadmium-Bomben kann sie Godzilla für eine Weile außer Gefecht setzen. Doch als Godzilla in der Bucht von Tokio einen russischen Frachter rammt, löst er damit automatisch eine in Richtung Tokio aus. Die Amerikaner schießen von aus eine Abfangrakete ab, die die russische Atomrakete abfängt.

Doch die Detonation erfolgt zu dicht über Tokio. Durch die Radioaktivität, die Godzilla bei der Explosion absorbiert hat, erwacht er wieder zu neuem Leben und verwandelt Tokio endgültig in ein Schlachtfeld; die "Super X" wird von ihm zerstört.

Hayashida ist inzwischen am Mihara-Vulkan angekommen und beginnt, Godzilla mit Ultraschallwellen anzulocken. Godzilla verlässt Tokio und macht sich auf den Weg dorthin. Die Armee hat Sprengzünder an den Kraterrand angebracht, was zu Godzillas Sturz ins Magma führt.

_**Godzilla der Urgigant 1989**_

1984: Sofort nachdem Godzilla in den -Vulkan gestürzt ist, beginnt die Regierung mit der Beseitigung von Trümmern im zerstörten . Inmitten des Trümmerfeldes finden sie schließlich organische Überreste von Godzilla, die noch lebende Zellen enthalten. Plötzlich stürmen amerikanische Soldaten die Bergungsarbeiten, rauben die Zellen und können vor den japanischen Soldaten fliehen, ehe sie von einem Agent der Saradia Oil Company aus dem Mittleren Osten getötet und ihrer Godzillazellen beraubt werden. Dort übergibt er der Ölfirma die Zellen und diese sollen von dem aus Japan stammenden Wissenschaftler Dr. Shiragami und seiner Tochter Michiko untersucht werden, die mithilfe der Godzillazellen eine extrem widerstandsfähige Weizenart züchten wollen, die man in der Wüste anbauen könnte. Doch die Amerikaner greifen das Labor mit einer Bombe an und zerstören es, während Michiko Shiragami dabei umkommt.

Fünf Jahre später: Dr. Shiragami hat sich entschieden, nach dem Tod seiner Tochter nach Japan zurückzukehren und versucht mithilfe von Rosen und der telepathisch begabten Miki Saegusa Kontakt zu ihr zu bekommen, was jedoch scheitert.

Die Armee, unter Anleitung von Colonel Koroki, beobachtet derweil verschiedene Aktivitäten im Mihara-Vulkan, sorgend, dass Godzilla sich befreien könnte, und hat deshalb ein vierstufiges Warnsystem entwickelt. Doch auch andere Vorsichtsmaßnahmen wurden getroffen. So wurde mit der Super-X2 eine Weiterentwicklung der aus dem bekannten Super-X gebaut, die unter anderem einen Hitzestrahldeflektor aus synthetischen Diamanten besitzt, die Godzillas Hitzestrahl bündeln und zurückwerfen kann und sogar unbemannt ferngesteuert wird. Doch die wichtigste Waffe sind die Anti-Nuklearbakterien, die sowohl für eine Dekontaminierung bei einem nuklearen Unfall als auch für den Kampf gegen Godzilla genutzt werden können. Diese sind allerdings Ziel verschiedener Parteien. Nicht nur die japanische Armee ist daran interessiert, auch der Agent der Saradia Oil Company sowie zwei Agenten der amerikanischen Gen-Gesellschaft, auch Bio-Kartell genannt, wollen diese Bakterien, da das Bio-Kartell plant, den Genmarkt weltweit zu monopolisieren. Dazu müssen jedoch noch Gene aus Godzillas Zellen gewonnen werden, um die Bakterien zu verstärken. Die Okuchi-Stiftung, die noch über Godzilla-Zellen verfügt, erklärt sich dafür bereit.

Als ausführender Genwissenschaftler soll Dr. Shiragami gewonnen werden, der aber wegen des Todes seiner Tochter geschworen hat, nie wieder mit Godzillazellen zu arbeiten, und der deswegen ablehnt. Da jedoch durch einen Ausbruch des Mihara-Vulkans seine Rosenstöcke zerstört werden und er deswegen befürchtet, den Kontakt zu der Seele seiner verstorbenen Tochter zu verlieren, stimmt er letztendlich doch zu, unter der Bedingung, mit den Godzilla-Zellen alleine arbeiten zu dürfen. Daraufhin kreuzt er die Godzillazellen mit Rosenzellen.

Kurze Zeit später wird bei ihm eingebrochen und es kommt zu einer Schießerei mit den Agenten der Saradia Oil Company sowie des amerikanischen Bio-Kartells. Dabei werden die drei von einer Art Tentakel angegriffen, der einen der amerikanischen Agenten erwürgt. Die beiden anderen können entkommen, jedoch wird den Japanern klar, was das Bio-Kartell vorhat. Eine Spur dieser merkwürdigen Kreatur führt zu dem nahe gelegenen , in dessen Mitte plötzlich eine gigantische Rose steht, die von Dr. Shiragami Biolante getauft wird.

Zur gleichen Zeit geht ein Erpresserschreiben bei der japanischen Regierung ein. Das Bio-Kartell fordert die Übergabe der Anti-Nuklearbakterien, ansonsten werde der Mihara-Vulkan gesprengt und somit Godzilla befreit. Um der Forderung Nachdruck zu verleihen, wurde eine Vorexplosion durchgeführt. So treffen sich der Militärangehörige Colonel Gondo und der junge Gen-Student Kirishima mit dem Agenten des Bio-Kartells, doch die Übergabe scheitert aufgrund eines Angriffs des Saradia-Agenten, der die Anti-Nuklearbakterien stiehlt. Im Verlauf der Schießerei verunglückt der Bio-Kartell-Agent in seinem LKW, während sich durch den Überschlag die Zündvorrichtung einschaltet. Alle Versuche, den Countdown zu stoppen, scheitern, der Mihara-Vulkan wird in die Luft gesprengt und Godzilla ist wieder frei.

Der stampft nun durch das Meer auf Tokio zu und die japanische Marine ist machtlos, so dass der Super-X2 eingesetzt wird. Der kann Godzilla zwar nicht besiegen, aber zumindest dazu bewegen, die Route zu ändern.

Währenddessen beginnt die Verfolgung des Saradia-Agenten, der die Anti-Nuklearbakterien per Flugzeug aus dem Land schmuggeln wollte, doch die japanischen Behörden haben die Flughäfen geschlossen und der Agent wird ausfindig gemacht, der auf der Autobahn Richtung Tokio unterwegs ist.

Godzilla ist derweil wieder aufgetaucht und bewegt sich, aufgrund Biolantes Rufen, Richtung . Ein zweiter Kampf mit der Super-X2 entbrennt, doch dieses Mal ist die Super-X2 chancenlos und wird von Godzilla schwer beschädigt. Somit kann der Vormarsch von Godzilla Richtung Odawara und Ashi-See nicht gestoppt werden und es kommt zum Kampf gegen Biolante. Doch während Biolante Godzilla nur mit Ranken traktieren kann, ist sie gegen seinen Hitzestrahl sehr anfällig und verbrennt schließlich, während die Asche in den Himmel steigt.

Während Godzilla daraufhin zurück ins Meer verschwindet und Super-X2 repariert wird, berät ein Krisenstab, was Godzilla vorhaben könnte. Da er aufgrund des Kampfes mit Super-X2 und Biolante eine Menge Energie verloren hat, wird er zum nächstgelegenen Atomkraftwerk schreiten, um sich zu regenerieren. Da man davon ausgeht, dass Godzilla an der an Land gehen wird, soll er dort bekämpft werden. Armee, Marine und Luftwaffe rüsten sich mit einem Großaufgebot für den Kampf. Doch der Krisenstab hat sich gewaltig verschätzt, denn Godzillas Route führt direkt nach Osaka.

Die Stadt wird evakuiert. Gondo und Kirishima dringen in das dortige Verwaltungsbüro der Saradia Oil Company ein und schaffen es, die Anti-Nuklearbakterien zurückzuerhalten. Wenig später erreicht Godzilla Osaka und verursacht dort große Schäden. Der dritte Kampf mit der Super-X2 entbrennt. Diese kann jedoch nur mit Raketen angreifen, die Godzilla nichts ausmachen. Daher soll der defekte Hitzedeflektor zum Einsatz kommen, doch das erweist sich als Fiasko und die Super-X2 stürzt ab. Colonel Gondo schafft es jedoch mit einem kleinen Einsatzkommando, Godzilla mit den Anti-Nuklearbakterien zu infizieren. Doch der steht plötzlich hinter ihm und bekommt so noch eine Ladung direkt in sein Maul. Dafür zerstört der Saurier das Gebäude, in dem sich Gondo befindet, tötet ihn und schreitet weiter durch Osaka.

Doch Godzilla zeigt auch am nächsten Tag keinerlei Krankheitserscheinungen, obwohl die Bakterien in acht Stunden wirken sollten und er die vierfache Dosis bekam. Kirishima kommt dabei die Idee, dass es nicht funktionieren könne, weil Godzilla ein Kaltblüter sei. Somit schlägt Colonel Koroki vor, es mit dem M-6000 T-System zu versuchen, einem Wetterkontrollsystem, welches Gewitter und Hitze verursacht. Damit soll Godzillas Körpertemperatur erhöht werden, damit die Bakterien sich schnell vermehren können. Vor dem wird das System aufgebaut und der Plan funktioniert, Godzillas Temperatur erhöht sich. Das Monster wirkt auf einmal schwach. Doch die Zeit reicht nicht aus, Godzilla steht kurz davor, den Reaktor zu zerstören.

Plötzlich regnet die Asche der totgeglaubten Biolante vom Himmel, die sich in neuer Gestalt vor Godzilla aufstellt und ihn bekämpft. Zwar kann Biolante Godzilla nicht besiegen, aber ihn zumindest solange aufhalten, bis die Anti-Nuklearbakterien wirken und Godzilla leblos zusammenbricht. Der Chef der Okuchi-Stiftung ist erfreut über die schier unerschöpfliche Quelle an Godzillazellen und versucht Dr. Shiragami zur Erschaffung weiterer gutartiger Lebensformen zu bewegen, doch der lehnt endgültig ab. Nachdem Biolante wieder ins All aufsteigt, wird Dr. Shiragami vom Agenten der Saradia Oil Company erschossen, damit die Japaner keine weiteren Godzillazellen verwenden können. Kirishima verfolgt den Agenten und kann ihn am T-System schließlich stellen, doch der Agent kann sich einen Vorteil erkämpfen und droht Kirishima zu erschießen. Er wird jedoch vom T-System getötet, welches zufällig von Colonel Koroki aktiviert wurde.

Kirishima trifft daraufhin seine Freundin, als sich Godzilla plötzlich vor ihnen erhebt, weil das Meerwasser seine Körpertemperatur gesenkt hat. Doch anstatt die beiden anzugreifen, kehrt er zurück ins Meer.

_**Godzilla duell der Megasaurier 1991**_

Im Jahr 1991 taucht plötzlich ein unbekanntes Flugobjekt über auf. Schnell gehen die Behörden davon aus, dass es sich um ein Raumschiff handelt. Doch es ist kein Raumschiff, sondern eine Zeitmaschine aus dem Jahr 2204. Die Insassen des Fluggerätes, die es „Mutter" nennen, haben ein Ziel: Ins Jahr 1944 reisen und einen Saurier auf der Insel Ragos an einen anderen Ort ohne nukleare Strahlung hinteleportieren, denn der Saurier wird durch die späteren Atomtests der Amerikaner zu Godzilla. Das Team besteht aus dem Autor Kenichiro Terasawa, einem Paläontologen, dem telepathisch begabten Mädchen Miki Saegusa, der Futuristin Emi Kano sowie dem Androiden M11.

Die dort stationierten japanischen Truppen haben keine Chance gegen die Amerikaner, die sich schnell ins Inselinnere kämpfen. Doch in letzter Sekunde kommt ein gewaltiges Geschöpf aus dem Wald, um seine Insel zu beschützen – ein Saurier. Die an Land gekommenen Amerikaner haben keine Chance gegen das Tier, doch als es sich dem Strand nähert, wird es mit einer gewaltigen Kanonare der amerikanischen Kriegsschiffe beschossen. Verletzt zieht es sich in den Wald zurück. Davon ausgehend, dass der Saurier tot ist, halten die japanischen Truppen einen Appell, da sie denken, das Tier habe sie beschützt.

Das Team teleportiert danach den angeblich toten Saurier in die Beringsee. Doch taucht das Problem auf, dass anstatt Godzilla nun King Ghidorah die japanischen Städte vernichtet. Emi erkennt sofort, dass es sich dabei um einen finsteren Plan der anderen Zukunftsreisenden handelt, um Japan nach ihren Wünschen zu regieren.

Doch weil inzwischen fast überall auf der Welt nukleare Energie zu finden ist, ist Godzilla doch wieder zum Leben erwacht. Sofort schicken die Zukunftsleute King Ghidorah zu Godzilla, um ihn zu bekämpfen, doch Godzilla besiegt King Ghidorah und mit ihm gleich die Zukunftsleute. Jetzt haben die Japaner King Ghidorah los, doch dauert es nicht lange, bis Godzilla zerstört hat.

Emi hat einen Plan: Sie reist in die Zukunft, um mit ihrer Technik King Ghidorah wieder kampfbereit zu machen. In der Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt, kämpft sie nun mit Mecha-King Ghidorah gegen Godzilla. Nach einem harten Kampf siegt Emi schließlich über Godzilla in dem sie ihn in mit King Ghidorah in Richtung Meer fliegt und dort mit Ghidorah zusammen abstürzten lässt. Und Emi kann beruhigt in die Zukunft zurückreisen.

Doch Godzilla konnte den Absturz überleben

_**Godzilla kampf der Sauriermutanten 1992**_

Als im Pazifischen Ozean, nahe der , ein großer einschlägt, kommt die Natur nicht mehr zur Ruhe. Es folgen und Regenstürme.

Währenddessen wurde Takuya Fujito, ein Schatzräuber, erwischt und eingesperrt. Doch er würde freikommen, wenn er mit Kenji Andoh und seiner Ex-Frau Masako die Folgen des Einschlages auf einer Insel untersuchen würde.

Schließlich entscheidet er sich, die beiden zu begleiten. Auf der Insel angekommen, passieren ihnen nur Missgeschicke. Doch dann entdeckt Takuya eine Höhle mit geheimnisvollen Wandmalereien und ein großes buntes Ei sowie die beiden Cosmos. Die beiden Feenzwillinge erzählten ihnen, dass das Ei gehöre, und sie vor tausenden Jahren gegen gekämpft habe. Battra, der von dem Meteoriteneinschlag geweckt wurde, macht sich auf dem Weg nach Japan. Als er die Hafenstadt erreicht, kann ihn die Armee nicht mehr aufhalten. Doch so schnell er kam, so schnell ist er auch wieder verschwunden.

Inzwischen hat man beschlossen, das Riesenei mit nach Japan zunehmen. Doch Masako und Takuya wissen nicht, dass das Ei für den geldgierigen Konzern der Tomo Company ist. Nicht nur Battra wurde von dem Meteoriteneinschlag zu neuem Leben erweckt, auch Godzilla taucht auf, und will sich an dem Ei vergreifen. Plötzlich schlüpft aus dem Ei die Mothra Larve aus und ist vor den Angriffen von Godzilla nicht geschützt. Zum Ärger der Cosmos taucht nun auch noch Battra auf, der sich sofort mit Godzilla anlegt. Die beiden vergessen in ihrem Unterwasserkampf Mothra, die sich schnell aus dem Staub macht. Die beiden Riesen lösen in ihrem Kampf einen Vulkanausbruch unter Wasser aus, der die beiden verschluckt. Da nun das Ei weg ist, entschließt sich Andoh die beiden Cosmos zu verschleppen und – anstatt das Ei – die beiden an seiner Firma zuverkaufen.

Nun hat die Regierung Panik bekommen, da sie davon ausgehen muss, dass Mothra die Cosmos suchen wird. Da die Cosmos in sind, weiß niemand wie viel Schaden Mothra anrichten wird. Doch als Andoh erkennt, dass er Mist gebaut hat, entschließt er sich die Cosmos zurückzugeben. Doch daraus wird nichts, denn Takuya hat inzwischen die beiden Feen geklaut und will sie teuer an jemanden verkaufen. Die beiden Feen rufen mit ihrem Gesang Mothra herbei, die sich auf dem Weg nach Tokyo macht. Nichts kann sie stoppen, doch Masako hat nicht nur ihre kleine Tochter dabei, sondern jetzt auch Miki, die mit ihren telepathischen Fähigkeiten die beiden Cosmos singen hören kann.

Die drei finden nicht nur die Feenzwillinge in einem Hotel, sondern auch Takuya, der nun bereut was er getan hat. Mohtra nähert sich nun dem Hotel und will die beiden befreien, doch die Cosmos erzählen Mothra das sie sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Aus irgendeinem Grund macht sie sich dann auf dem Weg in Richtung des Parlamentsgebäudes und spinnt sich dort in einem ein.

Wenig später bricht der aus und Godzilla steigt aus ihm empor und macht sich auf den Weg nach Tokyo. Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt schlüpft die ausgewachsene Mothra aus dem Kokon, die nicht in Richtung Godzillas fliegt, sondern zu Battra, der ebenfalls noch am Leben ist. Zeitgleich versucht die Armee Godzilla mit neuen Panzern zu verjagen, doch Godzilla braucht nicht lange um sie auszuschalten.

Die drei Monster treffen sich schließlich in und liefern sich einen harten Kampf, bei dem sich Battra am Ende entschließt auf Mothras Seite zu kämpfen, wird aber dennoch von Godzilla besiegt.

Als Godzilla und Battra in die Tiefen des Pazifischen Ozeans stürzen. ist wieder Frieden eingekehrt.

Takuya und Masako beschließen, dass sie es noch einmal miteinander versuchen. Zuletzt winken sie dem Generalstab, sowie den Cosmos und Mothra zu, die sich auf dem Weg ins All machen.

**Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla 2 1993**

Nachdem der Roboter des Mecha King Ghidorah

auf den Boden des Meeres stürzte, haben die Leute der G-Force ihn nun geborgen. Ihr Plan ist es, aus den Trümmern des Zukunftsroboters eine Waffe zu entwickeln, die Godzilla endgültig besiegen soll.

Nach einiger Zeit ist der Roboter fertig konstruiert. Als eine Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern auf der Insel Adonoa eine Forschungsexpedition durchführt, trauen sie ihren Augen kaum: Sie finden ein großes Ei, das, wie es aussieht, noch gut erhalten ist. Doch als sie mit dem Transport des Eies beginnen, taucht auf einmal Rodan auf und attackiert das Team. Zudem steigt auch noch Godzilla aus dem Meer und greift Rodan an. Die zwei Riesen vergessen bei ihrem Kampf das Ei, und somit kann sich das Forscherteam aus dem Staub machen.

In angekommen, wird das Ei sofort von Experten untersucht. Dr. Omai erklärt währenddessen seiner jungen Assistentin Azusa, dass das Ei sie als seine Mutter sieht. Inzwischen ist auch Kazuma in der G-Force, und zwar bei Mechagodzilla. Der sich für Pteranodons interessierende Kazuma macht sich auf dem Weg zu dem Ei. Dabei lernt er auch Azusa kennen.

Ein wenig später schlüpft aus dem Ei ein Babygodzilla. Als plötzlich Godzilla auftaucht, beschließt das Militär zum ersten Mal, Mechagodzilla in den Kampf zu schicken. Wie es scheint, kann Mechagodzilla Godzilla ordentlich Paroli bieten, doch ein mechanischer Defekt legt Mechagodzilla für einige Zeit lahm, und somit macht sich Godzilla unaufhaltsam auf den Weg Richtung Kyōto.

Doch er bekommt das Baby nicht, weil sich das Team in einen Bunker zurückgezogen hat. Kazuma, der eigentlich an Bord des Mechagodzillas sein sollte, dies aber nicht war, weil er beim Professor gewesen ist, wird von der G-Force entlassen und muss als Parkplatzwächter arbeiten.

Die G-Force hat derweil einen Plan entworfen, um Godzilla zu besiegen. Sie haben herausgefunden, dass das Baby ein zweites Gehirn besitzt, und zwar im Hüftbereich; somit trifft das auch auf Godzilla zu. Man soll nun mit Hilfe des Babys Godzilla in unbewohntes Gebiet locken und ihn dort mit dem G-Crusher töten. Miki und Azusa versuchen erfolglos, das Vorhaben zu stoppen.

Die G-Force macht sich bereit für den Angriff. Doch als das Baby schon in der Luft ist, schnappt sich Rodan den Container, in dem sich Azusa und das Baby befinden, und macht sich auf in Richtung Makuhari. Nun muss sich Mechagodzilla statt um Godzilla um Rodan kümmern. Mit Hilfe der fliegenden Kampfmaschine Garuda gelingt es ihnen, Rodan zu besiegen. Als Godzilla in der Bucht auftaucht, kann er diesmal Mechagodzilla enormen Schaden zufügen. Erst als sich Mechagodzilla mit Garuda vereinigt und zu Supermechagodzilla wird, können sie Godzilla mit dem G-Crusher fast töten.

Doch Rodan opfert sich und gibt Godzilla seine Energie. Godzilla besiegt letzten Endes Mechagodzilla und nimmt seinen Sohn mit sich ins Meer.

G**odzilla vs Spacegodzilla 1994**

Der Film beginnt auf Godzillas Insel. Dort schlagen kristallähnliche Meteoriten ein, wovon Godzilla erweckt wird.

Inzwischen wollen die Menschen von der G-Force, u. a. Miki und Prof. Gondo, versuchen Godzilla zu kontrollieren, was, so erhoffen sie sich, mit dem sogenannten Projekt T klappen soll. Der Plan ist, an Godzillas Hinterkopf einen Telepathieverstärker zu befestigen und ihn dann mit Gedankenwellen zu steuern. Doch es gibt auch ein zweites Projekt, das Projekt M.O.G.E.R.A. (Mobile Operation Godzilla Expert Robot Aero-Type, eine Kampfmaschine, die sich in einen Bohrpanzer und ein Kampfflugzeug aufsplitten kann). Hinter diesem Projekt steckt der Plan, Godzilla mit der Hilfe von M.O.G.E.R.A. zu töten.

Miki ist inzwischen mit Prof. Gondo und Dr. Okubo zu Godzillas Insel gereist, um dort das Projekt T vorzubereiten. Dort begegnen sie nicht nur den G-Force-Angestellten Koji, Sato und Yuki, sondern auch dem größer und älter gewordenen Godzilla junior. Die japanische Regierung hat derweil beschlossen, dass das mysteriöse Spacemonster, nachdem es ein Raumschiff der zerstört hat, mit M.O.G.E.R.A. bekämpft werden soll, doch dieser unterliegt ihm im Kampf.

Unterdessen taucht Godzilla aus dem auf und will zu Godzilla junior. Dabei gelingt es dem Forscherteam, den Telepathieverstärker an Godzillas Kopf zu befestigen. Yuki jedoch wollte Godzilla mit einem Blutgerinnungsmittel töten, denn dieser hatte 1989 seinen besten Freund Goro umgebracht (Goro war der Bruder von Prof. Gondo).

Plötzlich erscheint Spacegodzilla aus dem All, greift Godzilla junior an und verletzt ihn. Godzilla versucht, ihm zur Hilfe zu kommen, doch Spacegodzilla schafft es, ihn zu besiegen, und macht sich auf in Richtung . Godzilla, der Rache für seinen Sohn will, verfolgt Spacegodzilla.

Projekt T ist laut Dr. Okubo gescheitert. Das Team zieht, bis auf Miki, Koji und Sato, ab. Doch eines Abends wird Miki entführt. Es dauert nicht lange, bis man dahinterkommt, dass Dr. Ukubo bei der japanischen Mafia ist und die nicht nur Godzilla unter ihrer Kontrolle hat, sondern auch Miki bei sich gefangen hält. Yuki, Sato und Koji machen sich auf den Weg, um sie zu befreien, was auch gelingt. Dabei scheint es, dass Koji offenbar Gefühle für Miki hat.

Inzwischen hat man eine Erklärung für das Entstehen von Spacegodzilla gefunden: Er ist durch Godzillazellen entstanden, die entweder durch oder ins All gelangten. Dort sind sie mit Hilfe von und Kristallexplosionen zu Spacegodzilla herangewachsen.

Spacegodzilla ist in gelandet, um mit Hilfe des Fukuoka Towers seine Energie aufzuladen. Yuki, Koji und Sato wurden von General Aso beauftragt, mit M.O.G.E.R.A. gegen Spacegodzilla zu kämpfen. In Fukuoka angekommen beginnt ein gewaltiger Kampf, bei dem Spacegodzilla die Oberhand hat. Doch dann taucht Godzilla auf und verbündet sich mit M.O.G.E.R.A. Am Ende floh Spacegodzilla und Moguera wurde zerstört

Miki und Koji gehen nach dem Kampf Hand in Hand den Strand entlang und sehen zu, wie Godzilla zurück ins Meer geht.

_**Godzilla vs Destoroyah 1995**_

Als Miki einen Kontroll flug über Godzillas Insel macht, stellt sie fest, dass es die Insel nicht mehr gibt.

Zeitgleich taucht Godzilla in Honk kong auf, aber sein Äußeres hat sich stark verändert. Die Rückenplatten, Bereiche seiner , , Arme und leuchten rot und aus fast jeder Pore seines Körpers dampft es.

In der Zentrale der G-Force ist man zuerst ratlos. Doch Kenichi Yamane, Enkel des berühmten Doktor Yamane und Sohn von dessen Ziehsohn Shinkichi (, 1954), hat eine Theorie, was mit Godzilla los ist: Godzillas Körper gleicht einem , das vor einer gewaltigen Explosion steht. Die Reporterin Yukari Yamane, die Enkelin des berühmten Doktors und Schwester von Kenichi, versucht inzwischen, Informationen über eine neue Erfindung des Wissenschaftlers Doktor Ijuin herauszufinden. Denn ihre Tante Emiko Yamane, die Tochter von Dr. Yamane, warnt, dass es sich bei der neuen Erfindung um eine Abwandlung des Oxygen-Zerstörers handelt.

In häufen sich merkwürdige Unfälle. Doktor Ijuin findet heraus, dass beim ersten Einsatz des Oxygen-Zerstörers 1954, mit dem der erste Godzilla getötet wurden, mehrere Organismen getroffen, die all die Jahre unentdeckt blieben, aber nun zu mutieren beginnen.

Godzilla wird von der Super-X III mit Kühlraketen beschossen, um die nahende Explosion hinauszuzögern. Kenichi hat herausgefunden, dass dadurch keine Explosion eintritt, sondern eine , die um einiges verheerender ist als eine Explosion.

Die Organismen sind inzwischen deutlich zu Menschengröße herangewachsen. Die Armee versucht, die Wesen mit Ultra-Niedrigtemperatur-Waffen zu töten. Dieser Versuch bleibt erfolglos: Die Wesen verschmelzen zu einem noch größeren Geschöpf, das Doktor Ijuin Destoroyah nennt. Die Leute in der G-Force sehen nur noch eine Möglichkeit, Destoroyah aufzuhalten: Da Godzilla nicht kämpfen darf, weil dadurch die Kernschmelze noch schneller einsetzt, versuchen Miki und Meru Ozawa mit Telepathie, Godzilla junior zu Destoroyah zu bringen. Er schafft es tatsächlich, Destoroyah vorerst kampfunfähig zu machen.

Auf der Suche nach seinem Sohn ist Godzilla in Tokio angekommen. Beide kommunizieren miteinander, doch es dauert nicht lange, bis Destoroyah wiederkommt, größer und gewaltiger als zuvor. Er macht sich sofort auf den Weg zu den beiden und rächt sich an Godzilla junior, in dem er ihn in ein Gebäude wirft. Godzilla junior stirbt daraufhin.

Rasend vor Wut bekämpft Godzilla Destoroyah bis aufs Blut. Die Super-X III hält sich in der Nähe bereit, um Godzilla im richtigen Moment einzufrieren. Dieser geht zu seinem Sohn, haucht ihm seine letzten Lebenskräfte ein und wollte Destoroyah ein für alle mal vernichten, doch als die Situation für Destoroyah zu brenzlich wurde, floh er um zu überleben.

Doch Godzilla ist angeschlagen, seine Rückenplatten fangen an zu schmelzen. Er wird mit Kühlraketen der Super-X III und der G-Force beschossen, um die Kernschmelze aufzuhalten. Kurz darauf stirbt Godzilla.

Miki, den Tränen nahe, sagt: „Deine Arbeit ist jetzt getan, Godzilla."

Am Ende sieht man jedoch noch einmal Godzilla Jr., welcher die durch Godzillas Tod freigesetzte atomare Strahlung absorbiert hat und zurück ins Meer schwamm.

Nach ungefähr zwei Monate fand Junior eine Insel, dort traf er dann Rodan und Angurius. Die drei Kämpften erst gegen einander, doch Godzilla Junior konnte den kampf für sich entscheiden und wurde von Angurius und Rodan Akzeptiert, daraufhin lebte er zusammen mit anderen Kaijus auf der Insel, die Menschen nannten diese Insel Monster Island.

Doch Junior war nicht das einzige Kaiju was sich erhebt hat.

_**Gamera Guardian of the universe 1995**_

Das Monster was hier als Waffe einer alten Zivilisation ist, die durch genetische Experimente erschaffen wurde. Die Gyaos, menschenfressende Flugsaurier, Sowohl Gamera als auch die Gyaos ruhten nach dem Verschwinden dieser Zivilisation eine lange Zeit, bis die Gyaos Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts wieder erwachen. Sie beginnen sofort, Menschen anzugreifen und löschen dabei mitunter ganze Städte aus. Als die Menschen versuchen, die Bedrohung in den Griff zu bekommen und die Flugechsen zu fangen, taucht Gamera auf. Das Militär sieht ihn zunächst als größere Bedrohung und unternimmt Versuche, ihn zu töten, doch schließlich taucht ein gewaltiger Super-Gyaos auf, gegen den das Militär absolut machtlos ist. In einem langen Kampf und mit der Unterstützung einiger Menschen gelingt es Gamera schließlich, diesen zu vernichten.

**Mothra siegel der Elias 1996**

Die Riesenmotte Mothra ist alt geworden. So ruht sie schützend über ihrem Ei auf Infant Island . Dort leben auch die zwei und , winzige Frauen, Die zwei elias oder auch Cosmos genannt, Lora und Moll die in Verbindung mit dem freundlichen Ungeheuer stehen. Als auf Hokkaido unter Leitung des Ingenieurs Goto bei Abholzarbeiten ein altes Siegel beschädigt wird, ist es mit der harmonischen Ruhe vorbei. Denn unter dem Siegel haben die Vorfahren der Elias vor langer Zeit ein fürchterliches Ungeheuer eingesperrt. Belvera, die böse Schwester von Moll und Lora, will dieses Wesen befreien. Dies zu verhindern, düsen die beiden Zwergfrauen auf einer Miniversion Mothras nach Hokkaido. Auch Belvera macht sich mit ihrem Flugdrachen auf den Weg. Um das böse Monstrum zu befreien, benötigt man ein Amulett, welches Goto mitnimmt und seiner Tochter Wakaba schenkt. Diese steht schon bald unter dem bösen Einfluss Belveras und terrorisiert ihren Bruder Taiki und ihre Mutter. In der Wohnung der Gotos kommt es kurz darauf zu einem wilden Luftkampf zwischen Moll, Lora und Belvera. Dabei wird die Mini-Mothra verletzt und Belvera kann mit dem Amulett fliehen. Sie befreit das dreiköpfige Monster aus seinem Gefängnis und setzt die ganze Welt einer fürchterlichen Gefahr aus. Moll und Lora sehen sich gezwungen, die alte Mothra zu rufen. Doch aller Mut nützt nichts, wenn die Kräfte schwinden. Mothra allein kann den Kampf nicht gewinnen. So lassen die Elias auch eine aus Mothras Ei schlüpfen, die hurtig nach Hokkaido schwimmt und sich am Kampf beteiligt. Doch auch die jugendliche Mothra Lea kann nicht viel ausrichten. Das Muttertier kann sein Junges gerade noch retten und mit ihm aufs Meer hinausfliegen. Dort verstirbt Alt-Mothra und versinkt in den Fluten. Zurück auf der Infanteninsel verpuppt sich die Mothra lea-Raupe und schlüpft bald darauf als runderneuerter Power-Schmetterling, um sich einem letzten Kampf mit Desghidorah zu stellen. Nach einer großen Schlacht kann das böse Ungeheuer besiegt werden. Mothra lea repariert dann sogar die entstandenen Schäden in der Natur und hat bei Ingenieur Goto wohl einen Sinneswandel erreicht.

_**Zilla und Gorosaurus vs Legion 1996**_

Drei Monate nach dem Tod von Desghidorah setzt ein Meteoritenschauer außerirdische Insekten aus dem All frei, die sich schnell in den Untergründen der Städte breitmachen und einen gigantischen Pilz kultivieren. Dieser produziert Sauerstoff in einem für den Menschen lebensbedrohlichen Umfang und dient als Basisrampe für weitere Invasionen.

Doch da haben sie die Rechnung ohne Zilla gemacht, den sein Instinkt hat gemerkt das irgendwas nicht stimmt, er schwamm Richtung Flughafen. Dort stellte er sich das Muttertier der Legion doch leider wurde Zilla von dem Muttertier besiegt, daraufhin machte sich das Muttertier Richtung Tokyo, doch Zilla verfolgte das Muttertier.

Aber Zilla war nicht das einzige Kaiju was sich auf die Jagd nach dem Muttertier ist. Den durch die Anwesenheit der Legion wurde auch ein altes Kaiju von seinen schlaf erwacht. Der Name dieses Kaijus war Gorosaurus.

Die drei Kaijus traffen sich dann in einer Feltslandschaft, Zilla verbündete sich mit Gorosaurus und so konnten beide das Mutter Tier besiegen und beide machten sich Richtung Monster Island auf.

_**King seesar vs Dagara 1997**_

das Ungetüm Dagahra, das vor Urzeiten von dem versunkenen Königreich Nirakanai als Schutzpatron geschaffen wurde. ist Verärgert über die Verschmutzung seines Lebensraumes kommt der Seedrache jetzt bei Okinawa an die Oberfläche und bedroht die Menschen. Zudem produziert Dagahra in seinem Körper giftige Parasiten-Seesterne, genannt Barem, die Fischer mit Säure bespritzen, weil sie ihren Müll im Meer entsorgen.

Als Nami eine Nachfahrin der Azumi Mönche von Dagahra mit bekommen hat, entschied sie sich den Schutzgott von Okinawa zum leben zu erwecken King Cesar.

Als Cesar durch den Gesang von Azumi zum leben erweckt wurde, kämpfte er gegen Dagara.

Als Cesar Dagahra besiegt hat, entschied sich Azumi, Ceaser frei zu lassen.

Cesar lebte darauf hin genauso wie Godzilla Junior auf Monster Island

Mothra lea und Godzilla jr vs King Ghidorah 1998

Nach ungefähr 65 Millionen Jahren schlaf kehrt King Ghidorah wieder zurück, doch dieser Ghidorah war um eigenes stärker als der von 1991. Selbst Mothra Lea ist ihm nicht gewachsen, deshalb bat Lea Godzilla Junior um hilfe und zusammen schafften sie es Ghidorah zu besiegen.

_**Godzilla Junior und Gamera vs Irys und Orga 1999**_

Wir schreiben das Jahr 1999, das Godzilla Prediction Network (GPN) ist fleißig dabei, Godzilla Juniors Auftauchen zu studieren, Mitglieder dieses Networks sind Miki saegusa, Meru ozawa und Yuji er an der Küste von auftaucht. Zunächst einmal zerstört er die gesamte Stadt und verschwindet wieder.

Doch dann wurde ein ca. 60 Millionen Jahre alter Felsbrocken entdeckt. Plötzlich beginnt dieser Stein zu fliegen und schlägt direkt die Route Richtung Godzilla einum diesen in Tokai Mura zu treffen. Godzilla Junior benutzt seinen blauen Hitzestrahl und zerstört den Brocken. Heraus kommt ein UFO! Dieses lässt sich natürlich nicht alles gefallen und schießt zurück. Nach einer Regenartionspause verschwindet es wieder Richtung Shinjuku, in der zwischen zeit kämpft Gamera gegen mehrere Gyaos und schickt dabei mehrere Passanten in den jodan, seit dem

hat die Schildkröte nicht nur Freunde. Ayanas Eltern wurden Opfer des Kampfes zwischen Gamera und der riesen Fledermaus Gyaos 1995, seitdem hasst sie die Riesenamphibie. Als sie auf ein frischgeschlüpftes, tentakelbewehrtes Fabelwesen stößt, das ein natürlicher Feind Gameras ist, pflegt sie es groß und gibt ihm den Namen Irys, den Name ihrer toten Katze, die ebenfalls von Gamera getötet wurde.

Auch Irys machte sich auf nach Shinjuku aber auf den weg dort hin wurde sie von Gamera abgefangen, doch Irys konnte Gamera kurz zeitig außer Gefecht setzten.

In der zwischen zeit kämpfte Junior gegen das Ufo,Doch plötzlich verschwindet das UFO, und heraus kommt das neue Monster Orga , welches Godzilla Junior angreift. Doch Orga blieb nicht allein den Irys tauchte auf und griff junior ebenfalls an, Junior war kurz vorm ende. Doch dann kam Gamera und half Junior, beide schafften es Orga und Irys zu vernichten.

_**Godzilla jr vs Megagurius 2000**_

Wir schreiben das Jahr 2000. Kirito Tsujimori ist Leiter der "G Craspers", einer speziellen Anti-Godzilla Junior Einheit im "G command". Diese Einheit wurde eigens vom Verteidigungsministerium in der Region um Osaka gegründet. Aufgabe: Godzilla Junior zerstören! Dabei wird sie tatkräftig von dem Psychologen Yoshino Yoshizawa unterstützt. Der Plan: Godzilla Junior endgültig ausschalten. Die beste Lösung - laut Ansicht der Einheit - ist die Erschaffung eines "schwarzen Loches", welches erbarmungslos alles in eine andere Dimension saugt und auf ewig in einem anderen Universum verschwinden lässt. Problem: Das Loch darf nicht größer als zwei Meter in der Diagonale sein. Ein junger Mann hat die Kudos harte Studien haben eine gewaltige Waffe produziert: Der Dimensions spalter (genannt Absolut-Zero)

Die Tests für das revolutionäre Projekt beginnen. Eines Tages passiert Yoshizawa allerdings ein folgenschwerer Fehler, das schwarze Loch verursacht eine Eruption in der anderen Dimension uund öffnet sich. Ein unerwünschter Eindringling findet den Weg zur Erde:Meganulon findet im modernen Japan ein neues Zuhause. Um weiterhin zu wachsen, benötigt Meganulon Wasser, welches er im Grundwasser unter der Stadt von findet. Dadurch wird die Stadt geflutet, und ein neuer See entsteht, der genügend Nahrung beinhaltet, damit das neue Monster wächst. Der Schwarm wächst immer weiter - er ist auf der Suche nach Menschenfleisch! Doch dies ist nur der Anfang! Meganulon tritt in die Phase einer Metamorphose und wird erwachsen. Natürlich taucht auch Godzilla Junor auf und zieht die Aufmerksamkeit der fremden Monster auf sich. Sie attackieren Godzilla, um seine Energie auszusaugen und eine Larve in ihm zu platzieren, um eine riesige Drachenfliege zu erschaffen - ein 75 Meter großer Megagurius

_**Godzilla jr und Kong vs Mechgodzilla (Showa version)2001**_

In einer Höhle in der Nähe der Stadt Kyoto entdecken zwei Ingenieure eine Statue des Königs von Skull Island, bekannt als Kong. Sie erkennen, dass dies eines der zwei Monster sein könnte, die auf Seiten der Menschheit kämpfen werden. Als ein schwarzer Berg in den Himmel ragt, erhebt sich Godzilla Junior aus einem Vulkan. Niemand hat damit gerechnet, dass gerade Godzilla Junior das Monster sein soll, das die Welt vernichten will. Die Überraschung ist groß, als Godzilla junior seinen ehemaligen Partner Anguirus angreift und beinahe tötet. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass das Monster ein in der Form von Godzilla konstruierter Roboter namens Mechagodzilla ist. Mechagodzilla ist ein Cyborg-Roboter aus Planet X, hergestellt von X Aliens, die Godzilla Junior auslöschen und die Erde erobern wollen.

Der echte Godzilla Junior ist bereits längst auf der Suche nach Mechagodzilla. Im Zweikampf mit Mechagodzilla wird Godzilla Junior beinahe getötet und Mechagodzilla schwer beschädigt. Von einem Blitzsturm mit Elektrizität aufgeladen, kehrt Godzilla zurück, um mit der Hilfe des Königs von Skull Island Kong den reparierten Mechagodzilla zu bekämpfen. Godzilla schlägt seinem Gegner den Kopf ab und wird ins Meer geschleudert. Kong kehrt darauf hin ins innere seiner Insel Zurück

_**Godzilla jr vs hedorah 2002**_

Dem Müll und Dreck, mit denen die Menschen das Meer vor verschmutzen, entsteigt ein kolossaler Mutant; vom japanischen Volk „Hedorah" genannt, von hedoro „Schlamm, Schlick; Industrieabfall".

Als der Wissenschaftler Dr. Yano das Monster untersuchen will, erleidet er durch dieses schwere Verbrennungen. Hedorah streicht über das Land und ernährt sich von Industrieabfällen. Im Lauf der Zeit wächst Hedorah immer stärker; zudem stellt Dr. Yano fest, dass sich das Monster im Amphibienstadium befindet und einem Umwandlungsprozess unterliegt.

Von seinem Sohn inspiriert, findet Dr. Yano heraus, dass Elektrizität für Hedorah eine tödliche Wirkung hat. Godzilla Junior erscheint und jagt das Ungeheuer in ein für diesen Zweck errichtetes elektrisches Feld, bevor Hedorah, nun in Form einer Fliegenden Untertasse, davon fliegt. Godzilla Junior fliegt hinterher und fängt Hedorah ein, der nun auch von ihm vernichtet wird.

_**Kyriu und godzilla jr vs megalon und gigan (millenium version) 2003**_

Japan 2003: Aufgrund eines Taifuns ist die Armee in die Stadt unterwegs, um dort die Bewohner zu evakuieren. Doch nicht nur der Taifun, sondern auch Godzilla Junior taucht auf und richtet in Tateyama schwere Verwüstungen an. Die Armee setzt -Panzer ein, zu deren Einheit auch die junge Soldatin Akane gehört. Doch ein Angriff auf Godzilla scheitert aufgrund des Regens, der die Wirkung des Masers verringert. Bei einer Panikreaktion kommt es zu einem Unfall, in dem Akane ein Armeefahrzeug über einen Hang stößt. Dabei kommen die Insassen ums Leben, als Godzilla den Wagen zerquetscht.

Akane, die sich aufgrund der von ihr verursachten Todesfälle vor einem Kontrollausschuss der Armee stellen muss, übernimmt die Verantwortung und wird ins Archiv versetzt. Währenddessen versucht die Regierung Mittel und Wege zu finden, um Godzilla aufzuhalten. Dazu lädt sie einige Wissenschaftler, darunter den Gentechnologen Tokumitsu Yuhara, in eine entlegene Basis ein, wo zu ihrem Schrecken das Skelett des ersten Godzilla, der 1954 mithilfe des Oxygenzerstörers getötet wurde, in einem riesigen Becken liegt. Der Plan der Regierung in Zusammenarbeit mit der Armee sieht vor, aus der DNA und dem Skelett des ersten Godzillas einen riesigen Kampfroboter zu bauen. Doch Yuhara lehnt dies ab.

Die Regierungsbeamten lassen aber nicht locker und schaffen es, Yuhara doch noch zu überzeugen, als sie ihm im Vertrag eine spezielle Klausel für seine Tochter anbieten. In den nächsten drei Jahren wird an dem Projekt gearbeitet. 2003 wird, zeitgleich zur Amtseinführung von Hayato Igarashi als neuer Premierminister von Japan, ein Mechagodzilla mit dem Codenamen Kiryū (機龍, „Maschinendrache") fertiggestellt.

Doch als sie Kiryu gegen Junior einsetzen wollten tauchten aufeinmal Megalon und Gigan auf, geschickt von den X Aliens. Doch Junior und Kyriu konnten beide in die flucht schlagen.

_**Godzilla final wars 2004**_

Ein jahr nach dem sieg gegen Gigan und Megalon kammen die X Aliens zur Erde und starteten ihre Invasion und schafften es auch alle Monster bis auf Junior von der Insel zu kontrollieren.

Die Menschen waren am Ende da es einfach viel zu viele waren, deshalb entschied man sich Junior aus seinen Schlaf zu wecken, als sie es geschafft hatten schaffte es Junior alle Erdmonster zu Besinnung zu bringen. Als die X Aliens davon erfahren haben, wollten sie ihr stärkstes Kaiju zu Erde schicken. Monster X,Doch X tötete das Volk der X Aliens und flog mit Gigan und Megalon selbst zur X hätte mit Hilfe von Gigan Godzilla fast getötet, doch dann half Mothra Lea Godzilla, indem sie Gigan ablenkt und aufhält. So stehen sich Godzilla und Monster X im direkten Duell gegenüber. Neutralisieren sich die Monster am Anfang des Kampfes noch, zeichnet sich die Überlegenheit von Monster X im späteren Verlauf immer mehr ab, da Godzilla durch diverse Kämpfe schon sehr erschöpft ist. Zu allem Überfluss verwandelt Monster X sich in den noch stärkeren Keizer Ghidorah . Dieser wurde später jedoch von Godzilla vernichtet, nachdem er durch die Gotengo und deren Besatzung neue Kraft gewann.

Godzilla jr,Angilas und Rodan vs Spacegodzilla und Destoroyah 2005 (Kapitel 1)

Wie ihr seht habe ich in dieser Zeitlinie die Mothra und Gamera filme mit einbezogen,der grund ist einfach ich mag die Gamera und mothra triology deswegen wollte ich die zwei dabei haben, und ja wie ihr seht sind die meisten match ups sind auch von mir ausgedacht ich wollte meine eigene Godzilla zeitlinie erschaffen.

Godzilla jr

Alter: 18

Größe: 100 Meter

Größe (Mensch): 1,95

Harre: kurz, grau (Kirito Frisur)

Kleidung (Oberkörper): Blaues T- Shirt darüber grüne weste.

Kleidung (Unterkörper): Schwarze lange Hose, dunkelblaue Turnschuhe.

Ausehen (Kaiju): Basiert auf den 2002 Godzilla

Körperbau: Hat in seiner Menschen form ungefähr die gleiche statue wie Natsu

Rodan

Alter: 17

Größe: 80 Meter

Größe Mensch: 1,84 meter

Harre: Kurz,rot

Kleidung (Oberkörper): langes rotes T-Shirt

Kleidung (Unterkörper): blaue kurze hose, graue sandalen

Ausehen (Kaiju): Basiert auf den Final wars Rodan

Körperbau: Hat in seiner Menschen form ungefähr die gleiche statue wie kirito aus sao

Angurius

Alter: 19

Größe(Kaiju): 73 meter

Größe (Mensch); 1,78 meter

Kleidung (Oberkörper.): Braunes kurzes t-Shirt, hatt armbänder mit Stacheln an den Armen

Kleidung: Unterkörper: Dunkelbraune Lange hose und graue schuhe

Aussehen (Kaiju)- Basiert auf das Showa Design

harre: Lang, hellbraun (Issei frisur)

Hat in seiner Menschen form ungefähr die gleiche statue wie Zoro aus One Piece


End file.
